You said you would protect me
by princesspoison
Summary: Naruto now 21 has left his past behind only to have it catch up with him, once someone promised to protect him but broke that promise but will he keep the same promise this time around as the past comes back to catch the blond beauty. please review
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic i hope you like it, if you do please reveiw

I dont own Naruto or any of the people in it CRYS

You said you would protect me

chap one: Model

The room flashed bright as a camera flashed capturing the image of two beautiful people in a warm embrace their lips pressed together ignoring the flashing as their pictures were taken as it was their job after all, slowly they parted letting the camera take any pictures it wanted with slow motions they changed their stances the girl went and sat on the sofa which was placed to the side of the shoot so they could focus on the other beauty, his hips jutted to the side showing off the smooth expanse of his stomach the tight leather trousers ran dangerously low upon his hips, black boots encased the lower half of his legs and an open white shirt covered very little of his torso just looking at these little facts would make anyone drool though this was not the main focus of him, no it was his face and hair, bright blue eyes shone out of his smooth tanned face, soft lips curled in satisfaction as he ran his fingers through his now spiked up blond hair after all the pictures were for a new hair styling product normally the blond hair would fall around his face in a sexy manor, the blond listened to the instructions of the man taking the photo's and did different poses, finally after what seemed like forever the man clapped his hands and announced that he was finished

the girl who had been working with him made her way over to him her arms crossed nervously over her generous chest leaning in she kissed his cheek

"Thanks for working with me again" She whispered her cheeks glowing red

the blond smiled and nodded his head, his eyes glowing at the sight of the blushing girl he reached his hand out and ran it through the long black tresses of her hair then cupped her cheek

"that's okay Hinata" his voice ran like liquid over her skin

"Thanks again N..." she was interrupted by a booming voice

"Naruto Uzumaki" The voice boomed, the blond boys head turned towards the noise only to look into blazing onyx eyes the face was flushed with anger, silently the man stormed over to Naruto and grabbed his wrist, Naruto could only wonder what had happened this time, silently he followed the fuming man, his mind running back to three years ago when he had joined to modelling business

_**flashback**_

Naruto glanced ahead of him, he and his new friend Kiba were on their way to Kiba's boss to ask for a job for the eighteen year old Naruto, Naruto blushed at all the stares he was receiving, though he wasn't surprised he was still in his last jobs clothes and was all sweaty and hot from working then being dragged here by the hansom dog like boy, Naruto's eyes drank in the sight of so many beautiful people, Kiba had come up with the idea of him becoming a model a month or two back when Naruto had become his personal fitness trainer but seeing as the blond was only seventeen he had waited till a week ago to announce his idea, and to be honest Naruto was shocked he had never thought himself hansom and still didn't, but here he was eighteen to the day and instead of working one of his many jobs he was being practically dragged along to meet some strange bloke who no doubt in Naruto's mind must be some kind of pervert to be a model boss, Kiba slowed down and came to a halt before a lift and pressed the button as they waited they could hear whisperers about the blond lad though no words actually reached his ears just the mummers, the lift came to a halt before the two lads and announced with a ding that the doors were opening, Kiba slung out his hand and grabbed Naruto's and pulled him into the lift his hand still holding the nervous boys hand who was looking at the floor

Kiba looked at the other person in the lift his eyes connecting with onyx eyes, the said boss turned his eyes upon the boy who had also entered his eyes then rested on the joint hands of the two boys his lips sneered at how tight Kiba was holding onto the kid, the kid looked up his eyes startled as he looked at the slightly older man before him, Naruto's face paled

"This is my boss" Kiba turned to look at Naruto taking in his pale face, his eyes flickered between his boss and his friend noticing how thick the air was with tension

suddenly the room echoed with a beep and the lift doors slid open, Naruto let go on Kiba's hand and legged it out of the lift but was quickly followed by the racing man with black hair then a confused Kiba

Naruto came spinning round a corner only to crass into someone sending them both sprawling to the floor in a pile of limbs

"I'm sorry" Naruto muttered jumping up leaving the busty black haired girl on the floor blushing

Naruto once again fled only to have his arm grabbed he was spun around with such force that he came crashing into his captors chest

"Naruto" The voice whispered his hands gripped tightly biting into the skin of Naruto's arms suddenly the man pushed Naruto against the wall

Kiba rounded the corner his eyes falling upon the scared Naruto and his furious boss slowly he stepped forward as if sensing he was there the boss let go of the scared Naruto who in turn flung himself into Kiba's arm pressing his now tear soaked face into his shoulder, Kiba patted Naruto's back and glared at his boss

"I take it you two know each other" Kiba announced braking the silence

His boss only nodded his head not taking his eyes off the shuddering form of Naruto

Slowly Naruto untangled himself from Kiba and turned towards the onyx eyed boss he slowly made his way towards him and stopped in front of him suddenly the sound of a slap rang out in the empty corridor Kiba's eyes widened as a red hand print made its way on his bosses face

"I hate you Sasuke"

Kiba's eyes widened in horror at Naruto who had slapped the famous Sasuke Uchiha, quickly Kiba grabbed his friends hand and dragged him behind his back, Sasuke growled at seing them hold hands again

"What did you bring him here for" Sasuke asked his eyes ice cold

"I thought he'd make a great model so I brought him in, you did say you were looking for new models" Kiba pointed out

Sasuke realised he had a point, looking at the blond behind Kiba he sighed

"Fine but for now he' your responsibility"

from that moment on Naruto had become a model and quick as a flash three years had passed and he was now twenty one and hot.

_**End of flashback**_

**i hope you like it s far i know its short but its only the begining they will get longer, please let me know what you think **

**chow for now**

**lurve princesspoison (Review, review, review)x**


	2. He had forgotten her!

**dragonfire04- thanks for being the first to reveiw my story **

**i dont own Naruto or the ppl in it tho i wish i did hehe **

**You said you would protect me**

**chapter two he had forgotten her!**

Naruto blushed as he entered the room though once nearly empty room was now crowded with vases full of blood red roses, a fuming Sasuke panted next to Naruto pointing at the roses

Naruto backed up in horror trying to make an escape, what the hell was he meant to do about so many roses its not like he ordered them he thought to himself whilst rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, two steps then three slowly he was making his way backwards only to have his back crash into someone, a pair of arms slowly wrapped themselves round his small waist

"What's wrong Naruto" Kiba's voice purred next to Naruto's ear and giggled in delight as the blonds face went red in embarrassment slowly his tongue slipped out to lap at the side of Naruto's ear

**Sasuke p.o.v**

_Damn roses everywhere_

Sasuke huffed, he could feel the presence of the blushing blond next to him,

_where the hell does he think he's creeping off too_

Sasuke turned to look at the blond intending to tell him to stop but his mouth opened in horror to see the lean dog boy with his arms wrapped around Naruto's lean waist and not only that the young male seemed to be making a meal out of the blue eyed beauty's ear who in turn looked to be enjoying it even if he is to innocent to realise he likes it, Kiba looked up and caught the onyx eyes in his own and smirked, his tongue lent out and slowly lapped at Naruto's pulse leaving a wet trail upon the tanned soft skin

Naruto let out a shriek, in Sasuke's books it resembled a girls he hand then whipped up to rub his neck

_Damn Kiba!_

"Get a room" I huffed turning my back to them and walked to the nearest bunch of roses noticing a blood red envelope sticking out of them, glancing at it I noticed the name on it, it was addressed to Naruto

"Catch" I flung it at Naruto, I didn't mean to be in such a huff but I couldn't help it first they arrived for the blond, then next thing I know dog boy is hanging off him, hell why am I getting jealous?!

_I Sasuke Uchiha am the boss of many I can sack his lame dobe ass, humph...not that i want too_

As if on cue a bubbling pink haired beauty ran into the room and let out a hight pitched squeal of joy at the sight of all the roses and pounced on the nearest lot bringing them up to her nose and taking a deep sniff

_women!_

i watched in fascination at the display then in horror as her green gleeful eyes turned towards me, somehow I don't think I like what she's going to say

"Saaaaaassssuka are these for me, you know you shouldn't have"

Sasuke chocked in horror as she latched herself onto his arm about ripping it out of its socket

"Let go woman" he hissed trying to shake her off but to no avail _bloody leach_

**normal p.o.v**

Naruto mean while was looking at the blood red envelope eyeing it nervously

Kiba noticing this grabbed it out of his trembling fingers and gave it a sniff

"Smells like cinnamon"

Naruto shot him a look of wonder and fascination to see him sniffing the envelope

Kiba finished sniffing and decided to rip it open with his teeth no less to see who it could be from

"An old admirer" He read from the small white card, Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kiba whilst a puzzled Sakura looked at them wondering what the hell was going on

"Erm Sasuke you did get these for me,... didn't you?" Her eyes widened

three pairs of eyes turned to look at the pink haired girl, seeing this she slowly backed up feeling a creeping sensation pass along her spine her eyes slanting into a glare

"Sasuke?" she repeated menacingly

getting annoyed Kiba decided to intervene

"No there not yours" he huffed fingers splayed out on Naruto's back giving him a slight push forward

If it was possible her eyes got wider then they were before, still her green eyes became shiny as tear threatened to fall

Sasuke knowing what was coming tried to back up and sneak out the door only to have found that in the few minutes they had been standing there a crowd have gathered watching what was taking place, he gulped nervously his eyes came to rest on Sakura

"I AM YOUR FIANCE I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY THESE ARE NOT MINE" she thundered her fists pushing up her sleeves and a vein pulsing over her eye

this time all three boys started to back up meeting no resistance at the door which seemed everyone had already fled even in fright or god knows

seeing as Sasuke wouldn't answer her eyes racked over the other two boys and decided to pounce

Naruto suddenly found himself in a death grip her arms wrapped rightly around his, her eyes nearly on level with his looked pleadingly into his eyes silently begging for an answer

Naruto could feel his face turning blue from lack of air her in human strength was squeezing him too hard

"Because their mine" he whispered the words barely heard

"What?" Sakura asked not quite understanding

Suddenly Naruto snapped her forced her arms open

"Because they are mine" He shouted his face was flushed and his breathing came out in short gasps from lack of air, Kiba made his way to his side and put an arm around his shoulders

"But why would you" She looked him up and down and paused

"Please continue" Naruto replied sarcastically

"You know your kind of short for a male" She smirked nastily

"Yeah well" Naruto's lips curved into a smirk if it was a bitching match she wanted he would give her one, he needed to let out a bit of his frustration and anger even if it was on some girl who thought she was it, but then again the world is made up of people who are like that, who was he to ruin her thoughts maybe he should let her find out the hard way, no may as well rub her the wrong way a little bit

"You do know you have a big forehead don't you" Naruto pointed out in fake innocence, to his joy her face paled

"But you know its not big in fact its huge"

"Why you little" She screeched and launched herself at the petite blond, who found himself pinned to the ground hands thumping into his chest, and damn they hurt more then a man's hits.

Naruto wasn't pinned to the floor for long he soon found himself wrapped in the long arms of a proud Kiba, his eyes landed on the fuming pink haired girl her eyes were filled with unshod tears

guilt racked Naruto's body as he watched as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the shaking girl pulling her close to him, Naruto lifted his eyes to look at Sasuke's eyes but looked away quickly he didn't like what he sore there, though Sasuke kept his thoughts well hidden and all emotions clear from his eyes Naruto couldn't help but still see traces of anger.

"Come Naruto lets get you sorted" Kiba stated his eyes roaming to Naruto's blood covered top

Naruto lay on his bed his eyes closed, his body felt to sore he could barely move, her punches had managed to rip his skin and cause internal damage which was the cause of the blood soaked top.

Even though he was a fast healer the cuts had nearly healed in his sleep but some internal damage was still damaged and his tummy was practically black and blue and today he was meant to be on a shoot for swim wear which he would have to cancel once he arrived at work.

Slowly he got off the small single bed, the sheets were all tangled from the nightmares that he was cursed with, never in several years had he had a peaceful nights sleep, the once white sheets now a dull grey fell to the floor as his legs came down upon the cold rough floor, his eyes cast around the small room the plane white walls held no emotions no pictures no posters no anything, two steps brought him to the small wooden wardrobe that held all his clothes which to his delight were mainly orange, he pulled at the squeaky door watching as the door hanged off at an angle when open, most of his clothes were past things that he had worn in shoots or had been given, rummaging through what was clean he pulled at tight orange t shirt out and a pair of black long shorts with orange strips out and headed to the shower in the small room that connects to his room opening the door he winced at how stuffy the small inside was, dumping his clothes on top on the toilet seat he reached over the top to push open the small cracked window till it jammed which in total was about ten cm out letting the slight rust of cold air into the room, he yanked off the long orange t shirt that he wore to bed and stepped into the shower and turned on the water and sighed as the warm water pelted at his body relaxing the tense back muscles he was careful to not let the full pelt of the water hit his stomach.

Naruto walked into the office of his boss and stood before him a couple of hours had passed since Naruto had risen or the day and the day seemed to be only getting hotter already his black trousers were clinging to his skin along with his top his trainers had already been discarded so that he could walk bare foot at least letting some part of his body feel cool air not that there was much of it about, sadly he had watched as many of his work friends had stripped down into less clothes he couldn't do the same because people would become suspicious of his bruises to only find them all clear the next day and so he had no choice but to suffer and now he was going to have to tell his boss that he wouldn't be able to do the swimming clothes shoot today and he wasn't looking forward to it, nervously he twitched from foot to foot as he stood before his boss, waiting for him to finish his call, onyx eyes seemed to twitch in annoyance at the sight of the nervous boy, thus causing Naruto feel like he should of just called in sick but unfortunately he needed the money too much for reasons he wouldn't talk about.

Sasuke's eye brow rose a notch as he ended the long winded convocation ignoring the boy he made his way over to the drink cabinet at the side of the room and pored himself a drink and scoffed at the thought of offering the over heated blond a drink, reluctantly he gave in, who would thought that he had a heart

nodding at the drinks on the side he indicated for Naruto to help himself

Naruto's eyes gazed over the assortment of drinks on offer from hard drinks to soft drinks opening the little cooler he pulled out a ice cold coke and brought it up to his heated head and rolled it trying to cool his skin

Sasuke watched in amusement, in his office he had air conditioning so he wasn't feeling the heat, his black shirt and black jeans clung to his body but not with sweat, Sasuke grumbled to himself at the lack of modesty Naruto was producing hell he looked like some sex advertisement, Sasuke's eyes took in Naruto who was still rolling the can on his skin, his face flushed and clothes clinging to his lithe body, sitting back behind his desk he took a sip of his jack Daniels his onyx eyes rose to find the blond seated before him on the edge of his desk

"Sasuke" Naruto slowly spoke

"what?"

"I cant work today"

"Yes you can"

"Actually no I cant"

"Why dobe"

"Don't call me dobe, teme"

"I'm your boss I can call you what ever I please" Sasuke smirked

"Well I cant work on the swim suit shoot"

"Why not?"

Naruto stood up his fingers reaching for the hem of his top slowly he pulled it up wincing at the pain in his ribs once it was off he dropped the top onto the desk

Sasuke eyes widened, Naruto's stomach was black blue and yellow with bruises, never had he seen something like it, guilt shook through him as he realised that this must of happened when Sakura had pounced on him only yesterday, slowly Sasuke made his way over to the beauty and stopped mere inches from him his fingers reaching out to rest on Naruto stomach

Naruto hissed at the pressure that Sasuke applied but dared not to tell him to stop in fear that his boss might get mad and apply more pressure, he could feel the coolness against his flushed bruised skin and it made him want more of Sasuke's cool skin upon him, blood rushed to Naruto's head at this thought his blue eyes widened and shot up to look at his boss who had took another step closer invading his personal space

Sasuke froze

what the hell was he doing his chest was nearly pressed up close to the flushed worker whose eyes looked at him oh so wide and innocently

He sighed and brought a hand to his forehead, realisation struck, his other hand was still pressed against the smaller man's chest, he gulped and watched as Naruto's small pink tongue poked out to lick his drying lips in a nervous gesture, Sasuke watched the trail of wetness left behind on Naruto's lips, his heat started to pound, really loudly... no wait that wasn't his heart

bang, bang, bang

Naruto jumped and stepped back from his boss his hand rose sheepishly to rub the back of his head

" Like I said I cant so the shoot" Naruto said as he pulled his top on removing the sight of his lean stomach from sight

the banging on the door repeated itself becoming all the more demanding

Sasuke made his way to the door flinging it open his face pale in anger ready to shout at who ever was there

"What do you..." he never finished shouting for a fist came out and clonked him around the back of the head

" Now don't go speaking to me like that " a tall women spoke as she looked past the fuming Raven to see a small petite blond, her lips curved into a smile as she bounded over to him

Naruto found himself squished into a ample chest with arms wrapped tightly around him

Gasping for air Naruto managed to squeeze out of the crazy woman's grasp

"W...W...Who the hell are you?" He demanded his lip pouting out his arms coming out to cross before his chest in annoyance

The blond haired lady smiled and looked lovingly at the boy before her sad memories flooded her mind, reluctantly she knew she had to tell him even if he did hate her still

"Naruto it's me" She spoke

Naruto just stood there eyeing her warily the late afternoon sun streaking through the window catching his hair in a golden light casting a halo around the blond locks

The woman sighed regretfully "Its me Tsunade"

Naruto stared blankly at the woman, she on the other hand felt her eyes start to water

Tsunade knew her greatest fears had come true at that moment

Naruto had forgotten her!

_**hehe yay next chappy done so what do you think?? review love to hear your opinions**_

_**loooorrrrrvvvveeeee faye x**_


End file.
